


Senraq and the Online Classes ft. Kyalin

by Ashtheemeraldpotato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Online Class AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheemeraldpotato/pseuds/Ashtheemeraldpotato
Summary: Online classes AU.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Senraq and the Online Classes ft. Kyalin

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is bad and I don't know what I'm doing - Just know they're on online classes. I have no idea what I'm doing at this point but anyways. Jetru server saw this idea being born among many others that perhaps will come. No promises. Thanks, Sruthi, Eesha, and everyone involved.

Senna sighed and logged in for the next class - supposedly, Aunt Katara was going to teach them, as it usually happened every week, but apparently she was busy with the rest of the Gaang so now Kya II, the prodigy of her class, would help teaching it. Well, at least there's always the chance to talk with Tonraq.

"Who're you talking to?" Sokka had once asked teasingly, seeing how Senna was grinning at the screen. Senna had met Tonraq not too long ago, and they instantly bonded over a lot of things, talking almost every single day during their classes, using the private chat, obviously. Neither of her parents asked her about it again, but her giggling was enough to know it was still going on.

"Ugh, great, here we go wasting our time." Unalaq scoffed as soon as Katara exited the meeting. "It would be so much better if they just cancelled the class entirely - it's not even interesting!" Tonraq sighed and rolled his eyes, pretty much like everyone else, at his brother's comment. Distracted as she was by typing her message to Tonraq, she didn't notice it right away, but Kya was frowning a little.

"Shut up, Unalaq." Lin's voice was quite harsh towards everyone, but it was obvious she meant it now. "You're a waterbender, so stop whining and learn how to do it properly. It's boring to train when you can barely splash us."

"This is an online class." Unalaq chuckled at her comment. "We don't even have to train against each other."

"It's still boring to watch you almost fail at raising a single cup of water."

"Uh, look..." Kya interrupted them, her face showing concern. "Who is in control of the meeting right now?"

"This can't get any worse, can it?" Unalaq rolled his eyes again, but before he could say anything else, Senna had already acted. "I swear I-"

Unalaq was kicked out by Senna.

Suyin muted herself and turned her camera off before everyone saw her laughing, and Lin just rolled her eyes before opening them as if something surprised her, but stayed silent, suspiciously silent. Before anyone spoke, Senna's phone started ringing, so she just awkwardly answered, only to find a very familiar voice shouting.

"Good for you girl!" Toph. Yes, Toph, who upon noticing Suyin laughing at the screen, and asking her about it, called the one responsible for kicking Unalaq. "Kick that dunderhead off the meeting! No offense Tonraq." And hung up as quickly as she called.

"So that happened." Kya sighed, trying to hold back a smile, "Anyways, back to the-" She was yet again interrupted, this time by a wheezing laughter no one really recognized. However, being a class directed to them, the Gaang's children (and Tonraq and Unalaq too, for some reason unknown to Senna), it was intriguing to see who laughed like that.

"I'm sorry I just-" Izumi muted herself, but they saw her throw her head back in laughter, breathe heavily and wipe her eyes to calm down. She was known for being really silent most of the time, so it was surprising to see her straight up wheezing at something. "That was freaking hilarious."

The class went on with no more incidents, and perhaps Katara noticed how Kya's different approach to bending helped them all a bit, because she allowed her another pair of classes to teach. Suki had taught Senna how the Kyoshi warriors turned the opponent's own force against them, so she understood how helpful it was to learn about everyone's perspective on bending. Not to mention it was a good experience for them, as members of a big family.

"Anyways..." Kya's voice became a little more of a background noise as Senna typed another romantic message. As she hit send, Kya coughed a little, as if calming down, and looked directly at one point in the screen. "Senna, sweetheart, please stop. We're in the middle of class."

"Uh... What do you mean?" She tried to play innocent as her cousin glared at her, but Lin was ready to answer for Kya.

"Look, now that Unalaq's not here, for some reason I won't ask because we're better like this, I'll tell you exactly what she means. Stop flirting during classes."

"Oh, that's rich from you, Lin "I'm literally sitting next to my girlfriend Kya" Beifong!" Senna chuckled, having noticed a while ago how suspiciously similar Lin and Kya's backgrounds were. 

Tonraq sighed, smiling. He knew he was going to love being part of this big family.


End file.
